Bliss
by Lilith394
Summary: Has she died, has she gone to heaven? Who cares! She's got Tom Riddle, though she doesn't know it, and he's going to show the ugly duckling how beautiful she really is. OOC!Tom


**Hi! This is my first smutty one shot. I hope you enjoy, all feedback is greatly appreciated. All I can say about this story is, Hermione is one lucky girl. ;)**

"Hermione? Hermione? wake up, my dear." a sweet and seductive voice purred in her ear. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was met with a breathtakingly beautiful young man. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He had perfectly styled black hair and dark blue eyes, so deep she felt like she could drown in them. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones, and very kissable lips, if she did say so herself.

Seemingly pleased by her appraisal, he gave her a knowing look then he gently placed his hand into hers and helped her up from the floor which she had unknowingly been lying on.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing she asked.

He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It made him look otherworldly.

"That's not important. For now, all that matters, is you. Come." His hand was still lightly gripping hers, it was soft and warm but also strong. She felt tingles going up and down her spine at having psychical contact with such a person.

He led her to a bed. That was when she realized she was in a bedroom. She had been lying on a sheepskin rug in front of the hearth. The bed was huge, and quite high up, with fluffy green pillows and a green duvet cover.

She sat on the bed and he sat next to her, their knees were touching and it caused a pleasantly warm sensation to flow up from her legs into her stomach and erupt into millions of butterflies.

He was staring at her with a faint smile on his face. Hermione blushed, although she didn't know why. She wasn't used to this sort of attention from beautiful boys. She was treated as the ugly duckling, after all, with her wild bushy hair and bookish, nerdy nature. By the way he was looking at her, with _desire_ led her to believe that he didn't mind much.

"Hermione, you're beautiful." He said sincerely, and leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione let out a sigh into his mouth, to which he moaned and it sent a spark right down to her nether regions. Hermione moved against his mouth, as he nipped her bottom lip seeking entrance, she opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside and caressed her with it, all the while his hand traced up and down her back with feather light touches.

They broke apart their kiss, gasping for air "Lie down" he panted, and she moved down on the bed while he crawled on top of her. Their lips crashed together again in a bruising kiss, while his hand moved down her body, lingering on her breasts. She gasped when he teased her nipple through her jumper and started grinding against him, only then did she notice his hard shaft poking against her inner thigh. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the way she made it look ruffled and untidy. His eyes were bright and glassy, Hermione felt a wave of lust go through her body as she looked at him. "I want you." she said, with a surprisingly strong voice, full of conviction.

"I know." he said with a grin and pulled his jumper over his head. She gasped. He was flawless. He undid his trousers and pulled them off too, as well as his underwear and knelt in front of her completely naked. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from his large, hard member. She unconsciously licked her lips, to which the man let out a feral growl and pounced on her.

He ripped her top and bra off her body and pulled down her jeans and underwear so she was completely bare in front of him. Hermione was about to pull her hands up to cover her breasts but he said "Don't do that. You're beautiful, Hermione." and slowly moved her hands out of the way. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth and Hermione moaned in ecstasy. She had played with her nipples a bit in the past, but it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to having them licked and sucked and nibbled on by this man. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up.

After he moved onto the other nipple Hermione groaned in pure pleasure. "You're sensitive here." He muttered, still with her erect nipple in his mouth. It was when Hermione rubbed her legs together needily to get some friction that he stopped, Hermione actually sighed loudly in protest and tried to move his head back, he laughed loudly, it was a sound that made Hermione's insides clench in want and need. She needed him.

He started kissing her collarbones, down to her chest (although avoiding her nipples) he kissed around her breasts, down to her abdomen he went until he reached the triangle of curls and he avoided that area too. And kissed her legs, when he got to her feet he sucked her toes into his mouth and it felt like a string had gone straight from where this man's mouth was sucking on her toes to her clitoris. She moaned loudly in need and felt a wet patch seeping on the duvet. She was too far gone to care.

"I haven't even touched you yet and you're this responsive. How interesting." He mumbled against the heel of her foot and then bit down quite hard, the feeling was bliss.

He kissed up her legs and the inside of her thighs, Hermione panted in anticipation. As soon as his head had planted inbetween her thighs he inhaled deeply, and Hermione found herself blushing slightly at that. "Beautiful.." He said like a prayer.

He ran his finger through her folds and Hermione wailed in pleasure "So wet..." He commented, he looked at her in the eyes as he licked his finger clean. Hermione groaned "Please!"

"Please what?" He said with a smirk...

"Please...do it!" Hermione screamed

"Do what? Hermione, you'll have to be more specific, I-"

"Lick me! Please lick me!" She wailed, fisting her hands in his hair.

"Very well" he said with a wider smirk and dove in.

He spread her pink and soaking wet folds with his fingers and licked up and down, he sucked her clit into his mouth and she roared in pleasure "Yes, yes!" she screamed and bucked against his head.

He put his hands against her waist to hold her in place and continued licking up and down, making her scream in pleasure, then he tongued her hole as his thumb played with her clit. It wasn't long before Hermione shuddered and then wailed as she came. The man had to hold down tight to keep her from bucking away from his mouth.

As she came down from her climax, she saw him lick his lips and wipe her juices from his cheeks, he was smiling hungrily at her.

"Please" she whispered "I want-"

"I know." He stroked her cheek tenderly.

He rubbed her juices around her virgin hole to make it easier and less painful for her "This is going to hurt, but it will not last for long. Ok? Are you ready?" She nodded and the man slowly thrust into her.

Hermione felt like she was being split in two. She felt like her body wasn't designed to accommodate something so big, her eyes filled with tears which the man kissed away.

"Shhh...it's ok." He comforted her. Through the pain, Hermione sighed at how good it felt to be pressed against his naked body. Feeling daring, she teased his nipples with her fingertips and sighed as she heard him moan loudly. The sound of him moaning was like nothing she'd ever experienced in her life, but it went straight to her clit everytime she heard it.

He thrust slowly into her, and as the pain lessened he started trusting quicker and quicker until Hermione started to feel something building inside her. A coil ready to break, it was building, higher and higher, Hermione's moans, mingled with his got louder and louder and the slap of skin on skin was going quicker and quicker until the man reached inbetween their bodies and teased the bundle of nerves in Hermione's pussy and she felt the coil snap and pleasure reverberate through her body in pulses making her scream, moments later the man came inside her with a loud guttural moan and Hermione felt his seed spurt into her core. He lay on top of Hermione, and in that moment, Hermione didn't care if this was a particularly vivid dream, or that she'd died and gone to heaven. She was in bliss.


End file.
